havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 003 Rune Interrogates Valeren
8:20:57 PM Janis: As Belza goes to fly off, the captain turns to you as you exit. "So...?" 8:21:36 PM Rune: She wants immunity for her friend as well, and 300 gold is fine... but it has to be each. He might have to write it off as an expense, I think. 8:22:58 PM Janis: Captain: "The gold's not my concern. I will leave her partner out of my report. It will be as though he never was here." 8:23:11 PM Rune: All right. Deal then, I think. 8:23:54 PM Janis: Quill, you approach the brig and see Rune and the Captain speaking outside of the cells. 8:24:03 PM Quill: How'd it go? 8:24:33 PM Rune: We have an agreement, tentatively. 8:25:10 PM Rune: Immunity for both of them and 300 gold. Each. 8:25:16 PM Quill: Good. I extorted a favor from the banker for when we end up at the capital. 8:25:27 PM Rune: Oh, good! What did he agree to? 8:26:04 PM Quill: Nothing in particular. But knowing us, when we get there, there will be some kind of nonsense we get roped into, and it can be helpful to have someone in our corner when that happens. 8:26:17 PM Rune: That was very clever. 8:26:56 PM Quill: Eh. Considering what he stands to lose in standing and reputation, it's a bargain. 8:27:16 PM Rune: And 600 is very reasonable for security for that sum. They ought to have spent that to start with. 8:27:42 PM Quill: They should have outfitted their courier with anti-spell measures in general. 8:28:00 PM Janis: About this time Belza comes back. She nods to you. 8:28:04 PM Rune: Exactly. Hopefully they learn. 8:28:19 PM Rune: I'll go tell him the good news. 8:28:28 PM Rune: Where was he when you left him? 8:29:29 PM Quill: In the fancy pants section. I'll go with you. 8:30:32 PM Rune: Oh, good. I like it when you're around, that way there's someone to catch me if I make a mistake. 8:32:16 PM Quill: Jamaros is sleeping in our room. Apparently Tiprus is a cuddler,so he hasn't been sleeping that well. 8:32:22 PM Quill: Quill will try to find the banker again! 8:32:30 PM Rune: Oh, that's too bad. 8:32:35 PM Janis: Ok, you guys go to Valeren's room. He's still there. 8:32:40 PM Rune: So am I, though. 8:32:57 PM Rune: I have good news. 8:33:23 PM Rune: She agreed to 300 gold and freedom, with no reprisals. 8:33:37 PM Janis: Valeren: "Excellent, I'll just--" 8:33:37 PM Rune: For both her and her partner. Each. 8:33:48 PM Janis: Valeren: "...WHAT?!?" 8:34:03 PM Rune: It's less than actual security would have cost. I think it's very reasonable. 8:34:32 PM Janis: Valeren looks like he's about to say something but then just sighs. "...fine, fine. I will mark it off when I get back to Enora." 8:34:33 PM Rune: The bank will probably pay for it under security expenses if you file the paperwork properly. 8:35:03 PM Janis: Valeren: "Just so you know, if I am fired, you don't get to use me as a security net." 8:35:32 PM Rune: I don't think they'll fire you for that small of a cost. It's a bank after all. Money is just an asset to be moved around. 8:35:45 PM Rune: We can try to help you keep an eye on it the rest of the way if you want. 8:36:19 PM Janis: Valeren: "Just so long as your ganger friend isn't with you. I've had my fill of those freaks for the time being." 8:36:33 PM Rune: Former ganger. 8:37:02 PM Rune: He's law enforcement now. He helped us break up a very very dangerous ring of vampires in Havenfall. They killed an angel. 8:37:52 PM Rune: ... I'm just saying, he may be a bit of an ass, but somewhere very deep down... really quite deep. Very very deep? he's not a bad person. 8:38:02 PM Rune: Anyway, I'll tell him or possibly her. 8:38:40 PM Rune: If you'd give me the money I can get you your other money back. 8:39:02 PM Janis: Valeren hands you over a slip of paper. "Tell her to cash that in when we get back to Enora." 8:39:12 PM Rune: I think she wants cash. 8:39:30 PM Janis: Valeren: "Well, funny thing, I don't exactly carry 600 gold on me at all times." 8:39:31 PM Rune: Cheques can be stopped. 8:39:41 PM Rune: Rune eyes his jewelry interestedly. 8:39:47 PM Rune: No? 8:40:19 PM Janis: Valeren squints at you then groans. He pulls off all of his rings and gives them to you. "There, that should amount to 600 gold, easily." 8:40:44 PM Rune: Thank you. Belza, could you grab The Thing for me, please? 8:41:07 PM Janis: Belza nods and goes to retrieve it. 8:43:12 PM Janis: After a bit, Belza comes back with a sack. Valeren opens it and checks. He does a quick count of the gold. "...fine, this seems to be about right." 8:43:40 PM Rune: There might be more hidden about the ship. I can ask if you want, I don't think she'll mi